


The Value of a Moment

by MagicaDraconia16



Series: 2021 Bingos [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butterflies, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16
Summary: Sometimes you can find yourself repeating actions from the past. Sometimes that's a good thing. Even if it hurts.Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory- Dr. Seuss
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: 2021 Bingos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, Trope Bingo: Round Sixteen





	The Value of a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:   
> **Tony Stark Bingo:** _R1 - Stay Still_   
> **Trope Bingo Round 16:** _I3 - Rites of Passage/Coming of Age_   
> and **Marvel Fluff Bingo:** _O3 - Hurt/Comfort_
> 
> Card Number: 4019  
> Square Filled: R1 - Stay Still  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Morgan Stark & original female child character  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: Morgan Stark-centric, grief/mourning, feels, family, childhood memories, butterflies   
> Summary: As above

As was to be expected of a child of Morgan Stark – and thus grandchild of Tony Stark – Antoinette Stark was a literal genius. However, at three years old, her focus was more on the pretty, colourful things to be found in the garden. Morgan had no problems with this because her mother had told her _plenty_ of tales over the years of how horrific her father’s childhood had been due to his genius. Thankfully, her husband was a typical, laid-back Frenchman with a strong dislike of rude and intrusive paparazzi, so he had no problems keeping their daughter’s intelligence under wraps, either.

“Mama, Mama, look!” Toni giggled. “Budderflies!”

“Butterflies?” The word tickled something in Morgan’s mind, but the thought didn’t want to show itself just yet, so she merely put aside the tablet she’d been doing paperwork on and went to crouch beside her fascinated toddler.

“Budderflies,” Toni repeated, reverently, and poked a pudgy finger at a bright red and purple wing.

Morgan caught hold of her hand before she could do anything else. “Careful,” she warned. “Butterflies are fragile; you have to be gentle with them, okay?”

Toni eyed the butterfly, then turned her gaze on her mother. “Whad fra’ile?” she asked.

“Delicate, easily injured or broken. You have to let them decide to come to you.” That nagging feeling was back. It made Morgan want to shake her head, to hopefully shake the thought loose.

The butterfly wiggled its antenna around and opened and closed its wings a couple of times. Toni watched it with open-mouthed awe as it suddenly crawled towards her hand. One thin, spindly front leg landed on her finger, and the butterfly froze.

“Stay still,” Morgan breathed into Toni’s hair, and… _Oh._

_Stay still_ , her father’s voice whispered in her own ear. _Keep very still, Morguna. Let it realise that you won’t harm it._

Morgan’s eyes abruptly burnt with tears, and she blinked rapidly, not wanting to alarm her daughter or scare the butterfly by suddenly bursting into sobs.

The butterfly apparently decided that Toni’s baby hand wasn’t dangerous and began to crawl forward again. It moved carefully over her fingers, its wings gently waving to maintain its balance.

“Id’s so _preddy_ , Mama!” breathed Toni as she turned a delighted expression to Morgan. Her happiness flickered as she realised that her mother’s eyes were wet, but Morgan managed to smile happily at her in return, and Toni relaxed and turned back to study the butterfly.

_It’s pwetty!_ Morgan’s three-year-old lisp echoed in her mind. _Look, Daddy!_

_I see it_ , her father’s warm, honeyed tones agreed. _It is pretty, you’re right. But you know what’s **even prettier**? _A phantom touch booped Morgan’s nose. _You are. Pretty enough to be a princess._

“It is pretty,” Morgan agreed, her throat tight and aching. “Almost as pretty as you are.”

Toni merely giggled in contentment and watched as the butterfly waved its antenna in her direction. Apparently decided that there was no food nor anything else of interest to be had on the toddler’s hand, the butterfly abruptly flapped its wings more purposefully and flew away towards another part of the garden.

“Aww,” Toni whined, her lower lip pushed out into a pout. She turned to look at Morgan again and her expression turned quizzical. “Mama sad?” she asked, raising her other hand to gently touch her mother’s cheek. Morgan hadn’t realised that some of her tears had escaped. “Why Mama sad? Budderfly should make _happy_!”

“It did,” said Morgan. “It reminded me of my daddy, that’s all. But it did make me happy, baby. _You_ make me happy!” She surged forward, catching Toni to her. Toni squealed and laughed as Morgan pretended to nibble at her soft baby cheek. “Go on now,” she laughed, eventually, letting Toni wriggle loose. “Go and tell your daddy about the butterfly.”

She shook her head and smiled as Toni raced pell-mell towards their home, shouting for her father at the top of her lungs. Then she straightened up and glanced around the garden. “I love you 3000, Daddy,” she whispered, and retreated into the house with her family.

A breeze whispered through the bushes after she’d closed the door. _I love you 3000, my Morguna._


End file.
